All's Fair in Love & Cats
by CatLover4348
Summary: Izuku Yagi has had a pretty boring life despite the fact that his parents are the number 1 and 2 heroes in Japan. But that changes the day he gets his cat. Tododeku vs. Bakudeku vs. Bakushima/Kiribaku sort of. (Sorry i'm bad at summaries) Rated M for Language. I don't own the cover or My Hero Academia! Crossposted on Archive of Our Own and Wattpad.


**A/N: A/N: I know I have written this many times but this is completely different from what I have written before despite the beginning.**

**Warnings: Cursing & Yaoi/Slash **

**Disclaimers: I don't own My Hero Academia or the cover art**

* * *

**Summary: Izuku gets his cat, Katsuki and Izuku get attacked, and Dad! What the hell!?**

* * *

Izuku was sitting at his desk next to the window listening to the teacher drone on about Japan's history. The bell soon rang and he got up and walked over to Katsuki's desk. Katsuki was packing up his notes and text book. When he was finished, they started to head to their next class.

"Hey, you ready for our next class?" Izuku asked. Katsuki continued to look straight ahead as he answered.

"Fuck yeah. I can't believe all of the shitty extras in our class want to become fucking _heroes_ with their lame ass quirks." Izuku shrugged and looked out a window they were passing. Soon they reached their destination and went to go sit down. In this class, both Izuku and Katsuki's seats were right next to the windows.

Katsuki had pointed out earlier in the year that they were sitting in the so-called "protagonist seats" like they were in some "shitty manga." Izuku was rather fond of manga and anime but the ones he read or watched were mainly on All Might.

Soon the teacher walked in and the bell rang signaling all the students to go sit down. The teacher pulled out a stack of papers from his desk and walked to the front of the classroom. He held the stack of papers out in front of him.

"I would hand these out, but I know that all of you want to be heroes," the teacher said. He threw the pile of papers up in the air and the class went wild displaying their quirks. As soon as the chaos started someone spoke up.

"Don't group me in with these extras sensei," Katsuki sneered. The whole class went quiet and turned to stare at him "I aced all the mock tests and I'm going to the best hero school in this country, UA." Izuku had his arms crossed on his desk, creating a cradle for his head. He was observing the chaos in the classroom and rolled his eyes when Katsuki spoke up. The class once again erupted into noise. The teacher just huffed and turned to Izuku.

"Midoriya, don't you also want to go to UA?" the teacher questioned. Everyone turned in unison to stare at Izuku. It went from super loud to super quiet so fast Izuku had ringing in his ears. One kid who had an extremely long nose and hair covering his eyes broke the silence.

"How will he even be accepted into UA if they don't accept people without cats ?" The whole class started to mumble in agreement. Izuku had a spike of fear shoot through him but he clamped down on it fast and put up a placid facade.

"You guys know I have a cat, right?" Izuku lied. "Also, they got rid of that rule." Many students raised eyebrows at him or snickered.

"Sure," another kid said sarcastically. Izuku watched Katsuki get up from his desk and walk over to the poor student who said that. He slammed his hand onto the kid's desk and activated his quirk, burning the top of the desk. The kid fell backwards out of his chair. The whole class and the teacher watched all of this happen with no interference.

"Whether Izuku has a cat or not doesn't matter," Katsuki yelled at the student. "What matters is whether he is hero material unlike you shitty extras. UA will accept him whether they like it or not, so you can shut the fuck up about Izuku not having a cat!" Katsuki looked a little out of breath from going off on the student. Izuku got up and stepped in before Katsuki murdered the student.

"Katsuki, stop destroying the school's property before you get punished," Izuku said. "You know you didn't have to defend me, right? I could beat them easily if I wanted to." The rest of the class sweatdropped and Katsuki backed off. The teacher looked slightly shaken at Katsuki's outburst and was trying to compose himself before speaking.

"All right class, settle down," the teacher said with a slightly shaky voice. "Bakugo, Midoryia, please take your seats." Katsuki glared at the kid but took his seat reluctantly. Izuku noticed as they sat down there was a slight blush on Katsuki's face.

* * *

Izuku was packing up, when Katsuki walked over and picked up Izuku's _Hero Analysis for the Future_book.

"How much have you written since I last checked?" Katsuki asked while starting to page through it.

"Maybe about eight, if you count the stuff I added," Izuku replied while still packing. Katsuki looked back up from Izuku's analysis book.

"How the _fuck_ do you have so much time to do this with all our schoolwork?" Katsuki questioned.

"I don't know," Izuku replied.

Katsuki walked over to the window to continue to look at Izuku's handy work. As soon as he looked back at the book, a bi-colored fur cat snatched it out of his hands and jumped onto his head.

"Hey! Get back here you fucking cat!" Katsuki yelled as he swatted at the cat on top of his head. Izuku started to laugh.

"Shut the fuck up, Deku!" Katsuki yelled at Izuku.

The cat jumped off Katsuki's head, freezing his hair in the process. The cat landed on Izuku's desk and dropped the notebook into his backpack.

"You damn cat!" Katsuki screamed. He rushed at the cat on Izuku's desk. The cat just simply reached out it's left paw and froze Katsuki in a chunk of ice.

"Wow, that was amazing, but please unfreeze Katsuki," Izuku said. The cat gave him a questioning look before turning to do so.

As it was unfreezing Katsuki, Izuku asked the cat the question.

"Are you my cat?" Izuku sincerely hoped the answer was yes. The cat mewled in response.

"I'm going to take that as a yes then. Well in that case, I'm going to name you Duality," Izuku said. A few seconds later Izuku heard the familiar screams of his friend.

"I'm going to kill that damn cat!" Katsuki screamed with a furious expression on his face.

"You can't, he's mine," Izuku said while trying to hold back a laugh.

"Ugrrr," Katsuki growled as he started to stalk out of the classroom with his weird little walk of his.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Izuku called after him. Katsuki looked back over his shoulder.

"Tch, then hurry up you shitty nerd," Katsuki called back.

Izuku's cat jumped on his shoulder just as he started to run after Katsuki. They walked out of the building and started towards their neighborhood.

As they passed under a bridge, green sludge started to leak out of the sewage pipe behind them. It grabbed Izuku and started to choke him. Izuku was running out of air fast. He activated his quirk, Analysis. Analysis allowed Izuku to analyze whatever he is looking at or whatever situation he is in. Izuku's brain idly thinks that his quirk worked sort of like how a character on a pre-quirk era BBC show, called "Sherlock," analyzed things.

He heard the familiar explosions and screaming of his friend. All of the sudden, Izuku felt the slide release its hold on him and just barely registered "idol" before he passed out.

Izuku woke to All Might rapidly slapping him in the face and asking if he was ok. Izuku fanboy-ed as if he was meeting any other hero. This was the deal he made with his parents. He would pretend he didn't know them while they were in their hero personas, so Izuku wasn't targeted by villains. Katuski stood to the side while Izuku was fanboying and when Izuku was done, Katsuki grumbled out if he could have All Might's autograph. All Might happily obliged.

Before All Might could leave, Izuku asked him a question.

"Can someone without a quirk become a hero?" All Might looked at Izuku questioningly and spoke his answer.

"**NO. **It is too dangerous for them but they can find other helpful jobs such as a policeman or a firefighter."

_Well I guess I know where he stands on that opinion now, _Izuku though sadly.

After All Might left, Izuku and Katsuki continued their walk home but Izuku stopped. He felt like he was forgetting something. He turned back around and saw his cat sitting on the sidewalk a few feet in front of him. It had a look of annoyance on its face as if saying, come on I want to go home.

"Oh, come on Duality don't look at me like that," Izuku complained. "You know I couldn't do anything about it. I was practically trapped, and I was being suffocated. How would you react in a situation like that?" The cat just shook its head and Izuku heard Katsuki snicker. Izuku turned to look at him.

"Well what would you have done?" Izuku questioned. Katsuki continued to snicker.

"I would have blown the fucker to bits, is what I would have done, Deku," Katsuki responded. Izuku rolled his eyes and they continued walking.

* * *

Izuku and Katsuki were walking through an alley off a main road as it was a shortcut to their neighborhood. Izuku heard explosions behind him and he turned around only to realize that Katsuki wasn't next to him. He looked up into the street and was shocked to see the same villian that attacked him earlier had Katsuki in its grasp.

Izuku slowly walked to the end of the alleyway and started to observe the situation without his quirk. _It seems that the only vulnerable spot on the villain was its eyes and mouth. _He also noted that none of the heroes were doing anything. They shouted something about their quirks not being compatible with the villain's and that they had to wait for someone with a compatible quirk. Izuku scoffed.

He was going to do something as the heroes weren't doing much of anything. Izuku contemplated if he should shove his backpack down the villain's throat but decided against it as it was a waste of school materials and would be messy if the villain deactivated his quirk. He ran out of the alley and threw his backpack at the villain's eye. This gave enough time for Katsuki to free his face from the sludge.

"Deku what the fuck are you doing here!" Katsuki screamed. "I don't need your fucking help!" Katsuki was still trying to get free from the sludge and was setting off explosions everywhere. This didn't help Izuku too much as he was trying to pull Katsuki out of the sludge.

"Sure looked like you needed to breathe though," Izuku half yelled over Katsuki's explosions. Katsuki just scowled and continued to struggle to get himself out of the sludge.

Eventually All Might showed up and blew the sludge villain to pieces with a big punch. While the sludge pieces were being collected by the police, Izuku was getting scolded by the heroes on the scene. Minus All Might as he left very quickly after he rescued Katsuki. Izuku wasn't really paying attention to what the heroes were saying. He looked over to where the media were praising Katsuki for his quirk and being so brave. He had a scowl on his face and looked like he wanted to blow them all up but chose to stay quite instead.

"Hey kid, are you even listening?!" Death Arms scolded him. "That was a very dangerous thing you did." Izuku snapped out of his thoughts and rolled his eyes at them.

"It's not like you were going to do anything anyway," Izuku retorted.

"What do you mean?" Death Arms asked, confused.

"You were just _standing there,_ waiting for a hero with a more compatible quirk to come." Izuku started to rant. "What if a hero with a compatible quirk didn't show up, huh? A civilian would have died and you would have just_ stood there_ and let it happen because your _quirk _wasn't _compatible_ with the villains. You should have at least _tried_ to rescue the civilian instead of focusing on stopping the villain. Unbelievable!" Izuku threw his hands up and huffed in frustration as he finished his rant. He turned his head to Katsuki.

"Come on Katsuki, let's go," Izuku yelled over to him. Katsuki nodded his head, gave the media one last glare before walking over to Izuku. They started to walk back towards their neighborhood again.

"Hey kid! Get back here!" Death Arms shouted after them. Izuku snorted and continued walking.

* * *

Izuku and Katsuki finally split ways to go home. As soon as Izuku passed the next street, All Might poped out in front of him. Since Izuku was looking down at the road, he was surprised when "idol" showed up in front of him.

"Ahhh!" Izuku yelped. He looked around to make sure there was no one around. "Dad! What the hell?! Don't do that to me!" Izuku sighed and started to walk away.

"Izuk-I mean young man!" All Might yelled after Izuku. The latter turned around still walking.

"Dad, come on, let's get you somewhere, where you can deflate," Izuku yelled back. He turned back around and All Might followed after him. Izuku led All Might to the back of a building where he deactivated his quirk. Afterwards, they walked to Dagobah Beach.

"Izuku, why did you bring me here?" Toshinori asked. They were walking through the piles of trash that filled the beach.

"Because I had a feeling you needed to tell me something very private as you showed up to me when I was alone on an empty street," Izuku replied. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Izuku found an empty spot in the piles of garbage and sat down in the sand.

"You just about hit the nail on the head, Izuku," Toshinori said. "I wanted to talk about my quirk and my place as the number one hero." He sat down in the sand across from his son. Izuku had a questioning look on his face. Toshinori continued speaking. "I want you to be my successor. This means you will inherit my quirk and you will take up my mantle of the number one hero." Izuku looked shocked and then slowly descended into mumblings about his father's quirk and theories online. Toshinori put his hand on Izuku's shoulder. Izuku snapped out of his mumbling and looked up at his father.

"Why are you offering your quirk to me?" Izuku questioned. "Aren't there other people more qualified to inherit it than me?" Toshinori rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the ground.

"Well…" Toshinori started. "I was on my way to meet another candidate when the sludge villain showed up." Izuku looked at his father with a "seriously?" look.

"So…" Izuku started speaking slowly. "You missed your meeting with this other candidate just to offer your quick to me instead of going to see if the other candidate is a better option." Izuku said this as a statement instead of a question so he could spell it out to his blockhead of a father.

"Uh, Yes?" Toshinori said hesitantly. Izuku sighed for what he felt was the tenth time that day.

"When we get home, why don't you call whoever offered up the other candidate, reschedule the meeting for tomorrow, as I'm assuming you missed the meeting for today, and tell them you found another candidate you would like to show them," Izuku told Toshinori. The latter looked a little sheepish from his son having better management skills and impulse control than him.

"Your right Izuku," Toshinori chuckled. "I'm going to call him here though, instead of at home, so you can go on ahead and i'll catch up later." Izuku nodded and stood up. He started walking out of the piles of trash towards his home and looked over his shoulder to wave goodbye to his dad. Toshinori waved back and then turned his attention to his phone. He tapped the call button on his previous sidekick's contact.

"Hello All Might" Nighteye said rather coldly when he picked up. Toshinori gulped but pressed forward.

"Hello Nighteye. I'm sorry I missed today's meeting, but I found another possible candidate. Can I come in tomorrow with him so we can assess both of them?" Toshinori asked nervously. Nighteye was silent for a few seconds. Toshinori gulped again.

"Yes," Nighteye said slowly. "Let's see who your choice of a successor is."

* * *

Profile: Izuku Yagi

Quirk: Analysis

Description: Heightens Izuku's analysis ability and makes his eyes glow slightly

Personality: Laid back and hard to anger but generally nice to everybody and easy to make friends with

Hobbies: Writing notes about heroes in his Hero Analysis for the Future book, training his quirk, his physical strength, and his flexibility

Cat:

Name: Duality

Appearance: Has Bi-colored fur with red colored fur on the right and white colored fur on the left. Has heterochromia in his eyes, brown on the left and blue on the right.

Quirk: Half hot, Half cold

Relationships:

_Inko Yagi_

Relationship: Mother

Quirk: Telekinesis

Profession: Hero

Hero Name: The Telekinetic Hero: Terekin. It's the shortened version of Terekineshisu (Tear-e-kin-e-si-su), which is telekinesis in Japanese

_Toshinori Yagi_

Relationship: Father

Quirk: One for All (Previously Quirkless)

Profession: Hero

Hero Name: All Might

* * *

**A/N: Analysis is an intelligence based quirk and as you saw, Izuku can activate and deactivate it at will unlike Nezu, who can't turn his quirk off. If you can't picture what Izuku's quirk is like for him, It's like how Sherlock analyzes things in the BBC TV show "Sherlock." If you haven't watched "Sherlock" look up Sherlock analyzing things on YouTube**

**Thanks for reading! I hoped you enjoyed it. Please be nice, this is my first fanfic and i'm nervous about posting this. Constructive criticism is always welcome. The next chapter won't be out for a while or maybe not, idk.**

**Signing off,**

**-Katsumi**


End file.
